Chulu, first kiss
by fangirlie1314
Summary: Sulu is in danger, and Chekov must step-up to the plate to save his...best friend... Chulu fic!RxR.


**Ok, Chulu is my OTP. I know, there are barly any Chulu lovers, and that sucks:/ But, everyone has to like Chulu, it's just so darn cute! NO H8 PLEASE! I'm probably going to have Chulu in ALL my stories, because it's my OTP!(I know, I know, I already said that.) But anyway, I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK.**

"MOVE! MOVE!" Captain James T. Kirk yelled over the sound of phaser fire. Green one-eyed furry beasts surrounded himself, and the few remaining members of his away team. Uhura fired a blast that hit one of the beats dead-on, and it fell to the ground.

"Spock!" She screamed, and ran to her lovers side. The strong Vulcan fired another blast.

"I am here Nyota." His calm voice soothed her frazzled nerves. Together, they began to stun more creatures as they moved to the safe house.

BAM! Spock and Uhoura all but flew into the shack where Chekov, Marcus, and Kirk were sheltered. Breathing heavily, Nyota collapsed into a nearby chair, whereas Spock remained completely stoic.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked the Captain as he walked up to his first officer. Spock nodded his head slightly and raised a slanted eyebrow, "I assure you Captain, I am fine."

"Same here." Came Uhura's breathless voice, she leaned her head back on the seat and sighed.

" Keptain! Vere is Mr. Sulu?!" Asked a very worried Pavel Chekov.

The "keptain" knitted his eyebrows together, "You mean he's not back yet?"

"No, sir." The wiz-kid's voice had gotten softer, and his curls were more messed up then usual.

Kirk pulled out his communicator, "Scotty, this is Kirk!"

"Aye! What's going on down there?"

"Listen, can you find the location of Mr. Sulu?"

" I can try." A few moments passed before the small away-team heard from the chief engineer again, "I canne find him, you are going to have to look for him yourself."

The captain nodded, "Alright, Kirk out." He shut the flip phone-like instrument, and ran his fingers through his golden hair.

Pavel decided to be brave, " Keptain." Kirk stopped his pacing and turned to the young navigator, "I'm going after him." The teenager informed his Captain softly.

Carol looked up from the device she was leaned over, "What do you mean." It was technically a question but being the intelligent women she was, it was a statement, "You can't leave, you could be killed!" Her speech had quickened due to her worry for the teen.

Chekov looked directly at her, "I'm avare, but zhat vill not stop me." The russian grabbed a phaser, and headed to the door, but Jim was in the way. "Mowe." He said with great bravery, more then he felt anyway.

Kirk stared at him for a few seconds, and everyone in the small base was quite. The Captain looked right into his eyes, and spoke, "Go get 'em." He moved aside, and the young man ran out the door.

Chekov shot and ran, at least that's all he could remember. _Find Sulu_. His mind told him, over and over. He was terrified as he flew through dark, unknown woods. His breath was coming fast and hard.

"GRAHHHH!" The red-cheeked wiz-kid turned quickly to face the noise. His eyes widened as he saw a giant feathery bird of some sort, and he gasped when he saw who it was cornering, Sulu. The teen burst into action. He ran towards the screeching creature and aimed the phaser. It turned to face Chekov, and although his hands shook in fear, he knew he had to do it for Sulu.

"DIE!" He screamed, and pulled the trigger. The blast hit the creature below its left eye, it screeched, and flew away. Chekov stood for a second, he honestly couldn't believe he had done that.

"Ohhhh..." The helmsmen moaned. Pavel gulped and ran to his best friends aid.

"KAR'U!" he knelt next to the bleeding Asian.

"Chekov.." Sulu put his hand on Chekov's dirty face, tears were streaming down it, making the dirt run onto Sulu's hand.

" I vas so vorried." Chekov grabbed Sulu's other hand, and held it tightly. Sulu groaned, but manged to smile for his..best friend...

Chekov put his forehead on Sulu's, and just stared into his eyes. Slowly, their lips met, and moved together as one. This kiss was true beauty.

Kirk and the other members of the away team rushed through the forest expecting the worst, but what they found instead made Uhura's heart melt. Kirk smiled to himself, and Marcus "awww'ed softly. Even Spock grabbed Uhura's hand. They watched silently as their helmsmen and navigator kissed, pulled away for breath, and then kissed again.

Kirk pulled out his coummincater, "Scotty, beam us up."

**I was going to put this in my drabble book, but it got really long:/ So I'm making it separate. I hope you liked it!:)**


End file.
